Conventionally, as a waterproof ventilation structure that is provided for a vent to communicate an interior and an exterior of a housing of an electronic device apparatus installed outdoors, a waterproof ventilation structure in which a water-repellent microporous member (referred to as a waterproof ventilation sheet) having properties of allowing air to pass but water to not pass, and a labyrinth structure is provided to cover the water-repellent microporous member is known (Patent Literature 1).